Into The Depths
by Eaglesblack14
Summary: A series of one shots on the reactions of everybody when Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Enjoy!
1. Thalia

**So I don't really know what made me want to write this but here it is**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

The hunt had stopped hunting the Chimera in Wyoming because Lady Artemis had to attend an emergency meeting on Olympus and she didn't think we were strong enough to take it on by ourselves. She hadn't told us what the meeting was about, which was a little unusual because usually milady didn't keep anything from us, but by the look on her face when she left it wasn't good. She had left a little over an hour ago, and she still was not back. I was beginning to worry because a meeting had not taken this long since before Olympus was closed, and I had no idea what could possibly be important enough to have Lady Artemis stop the hunt when we are hunting such a dangerous monster. At the moment, I was wandering through the woods around camp, pondering what to do if milady didn't return soon. As I was walking, I was trying to take the time to admire the forest. Ever since I had obtained Lady Artemis' blessing, I had loved being in forests even more than I already did. I was trying to take in the beauty around me, but I couldn't shake this strange sense of foreboding that I was feeling. I was hoping nothing had gone wrong at the meeting and that it was just my dad being his usual dramatic self, but I wasn't so sure.

Suddenly, the bushes to my left rustled and out jumped one of my sisters, Jessie. When she saw me she let out a sigh of relief. "Lady Artemis wants to see you," she said. As I opened my mouth to reply she continued, saying, "She says its urgent." I gave her a quick nod of thanks and immediately set off at a sprint towards milady's tent. It wasn't long before I reached the camp and after weaving my way to the center I found myself standing outside Lady Artemis' tent. I knocked quickly and soon heard Lady Artemis yell, "Come in!"

When I entered the tent, I saw Lady Artemis sitting on her bed with a sad look in her eyes. When she noticed me she beckoned me over to her, and I sat down next to her on the bed. "Thalia," milady said, "I'm going to be very blunt with you okay?" I silently nodded, beginning to wonder what this was about. Milady took a deep breath before saying, "Perseus and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus." In that moment, my world stopped. I could faintly hear Lady Artemis trying to console me but all I could really hear were the beats of my heart.

Percy and Annabeth, the two people closest to me, had fallen into Tartarus.

_Thump._

Tartarus, the deepest pit of hell on the planet.

_Thump._

Percy and Annabeth.

_Thump._

Tartarus.

_Thump._

Percy and Annabeth were gone.

_Thump._

Gone.

* * *

**So there's the first one. Let me know what you guys think!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	2. Poseidon

**A/N-Sorry it took me so long to update but it is my last week of school and I have all of my finals, so I've been a bit busy. But anyway, here's the second one**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**Poseidon POV**

My day had not been going well so far. I did not have a very good sleep because my trip to Morpheus' realm was plagued with nightmares-and yes, gods do get those. When I woke up, I was immediately rushed off to a meeting by Delphin, where I spent the rest of my day listening to useless war plans and complaints. Because of this, I was unable to check up on my son as I usually did every time he went on a quest.

I was brought out of my musings when a hand was waved in front of my face. Looking up, I saw that the owner of the hand was none other than Delphin. It took me a few seconds to realize that he must have been talking to me, for the entire room was awaiting my response. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked rather sheepishly.

Delphin sighed in exasperation before saying, "I was asking if you had anything to add." "Oh, no I don't have anything to add, meeting dismissed." With that, everybody left the room except for Delphin, and it seemed like he had something to say. As if reading my thoughts, Delphin spoke. "Milord, is anything bothering you? With all due respect, you looked horrible during that meeting." I sighed before responding, "As you know Delphin, Percy is on a quest right now and since we have been having all of these war meetings I haven't been able to check up on him. It's been driving me insane." Delphin have me a sympathetic look before saying, "We'll I'm sure you'll think of something milord," and exiting the room.

Just ten, a loud rumbling could be heard from the surface. Thunder. Zeus was calling a council meeting. _So much for checking up on Percy_, I thought before flashing to Olympus and taking a seat on my throne. As I looked around, I saw Hestia sitting at the hearth and gave her a smile and wave. She waved back and I was instantly filled with warmth. I gave her a nod of thanks before turning back to watch the other gods flash in.

One by one, the other gods began to appear in the throne room. First came Athena in a flash of grey light, then Artemis in silver, Apollo in gold, and so on. Eventually, it got to the point where only Zeus was missing. there was a collective groan coming from all of the gods because I think we all knew what was coming next. Sure enough, after a few seconds to 'build up tension' as Zeus put it, a huge lightning bolt hit the center of the room. When it disappeared, Zeus stood in the place where the bolt had struck. He quickly walked over to his throne and sat down. Clearing his throat, he began the meeting.

"So I'm sure all of you are wondering why I have called everybody here today. It has come to my attention that the quest has taken a slight turn for the worse." It was at this point that I started to really pay attention. My _son _was on that quest and anything concerning my son concerned me. Without his usual dramatics, Zeus continued. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase have fallen into Tartarus."

When he said that, I froze. It took me a couple moments to fully process the news Zeus had just delivered. "No," I whispered in shock. "He couldn't have." I kept looking around, hoping and praying that somebody would agree with me. When nobody did, my heart shattered as the realization that I may never again see my favorite son sunk in. I finally let the tears fall freely down my face, before flashing to Atlantis to continue my mourning in the comfort of my home. As I lay on my bed in my palace, only one thought came to mind.

_Come back for me Percy. Do the impossible once again, my son._

* * *

**A/N-So let me know what you guys think and tell me who's POV you want to see. Until next time!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	3. Athena

**A/N-Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry it took so long, I've had a really busy summer and I haven't been able to update as often as I'd like, but I finally got some time so here's chapter 3! Thanks ravenclawshadowhunter13 and Green on Grey for suggesting this POV!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**Athena POV**

I sighed in frustration as I threw another crumpled piece of paper in the general direction of the growing pile to my left, before turning back to my desk and continuing my so far fruitless efforts for the new design of the right wing of my temple. I had been working on these blueprints for two weeks now, shutting myself inside my office for days at a time, and I had still accomplished nothing. If I was being completely honest with myself, I should've stopped trying long ago. I knew exactly why I couldn't find the right design within my thoughts. I lacked the inspiration needed for a brilliant design, and being the Goddess of Wisdom, I would settle for nothing less than perfection. Nevertheless, I began to draw out another potential layout for the addition, knowing as I did so that I may as well just throw the paper away right now and get it over with.

Just as my pencil once again started to brush it's point across the paper, a blast of thunder shook my temple, and I could only hope that the council meeting my father had just called for wouldn't add more blandness to my day, although I didn't see how that was possible. Setting the pencil back down upon the desk, I stood up, checked my attire to make sure I was dressed in something formal enough, and flashed out of my temple.

When I arrived in the throne room I was surprised to see that I was not the first to arrive. Poseidon was already sitting on his throne, looking very worn out for some reason. I gave a quick nod of greeting to my rival, which he returned with a barely discernible nod in response. I then made my way over to my throne and took a seat, growing to my godly height as I did so. Turning my attention back to the rest of the room, I watched as the other gods arrived and took their seats. Apollo was one of the last to arrive, staying true to his immature habits, and once he had taken his seat my father made his usual dramatic appearance, crashing in within a bolt of lightning. Seeing that everybody was already here, he took his seat quickly and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

As I focused completely on my father, I noticed that his face looked unnaturally grim, and I knew immediately that he came bearing grave news. It appeared that the other gods noticed this as well because all of us were now sitting up straighter, anxious to hear the reason of this council meeting. Thankfully, Zeus felt no need to beat around the bush today, so we didn't have long to wait.

"So I'm sure all of you are wondering why I have called everybody here today. It has come to my attention that the quest has taken a slight turn for the worse." When he was sure he had every pair of eyes focused solely on him, Zeus continued.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase have fallen into Tartarus."

That one sentence almost sent me into hysterics, but being the Goddess of Wisdom, I managed to keep a poker face. On the inside though, I was in an immense amount of emotional trauma. I was faintly aware of Poseidon muttering an almost silent, "No" and many of the other gods almost falling off their thrones in shock. Unable to face anybody at the moment, I flashed back to my temple and collapsed on the nearest piece of furniture, which luckily was a very comfortable couch. No matter what any other deities thought of me, I loved all of my children very dearly. But because I was portrayed as a strong, fierce goddess, I had to keep an emotionless mask on at all times. It was for this reason that I never had very good relationships with my demigod children. Hearing that my favorite daughter had fallen into the deepest pit of hell left me sobbing on my couch for most of the afternoon.

When I felt that I had mourned for long enough, I got up and decided that I needed a distraction. With that thought in mind, I made my way back to my office and set to work on my designs. I had the perfect spark of inspiration for the right wing of my temple. I worked on for hours into the night, drowning my sorrows in work, and finished the blueprints early the next morning. I immediately shipped the blueprints off to Hephaestus and asked him to get some of his automatons started on the project.

And when I walked through the completed right wing a week later, admiring all of the statues of my children, with their achievements decorating the walls, I realized that I had been blessed with the best inspiration of all; the kind of inspiration that only the best children could give. At that moment, I knew in my heart that with the kind of things Annabeth had been through in her short life, she would find her way out of the pit. And I swore to myself that when she did, I would take her and the rest of my children on a personal tour of my temple. And I would make sure to showcase the right wing in all it's glory.

* * *

**A/N-Done! I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, so let me know what you think, and also what POVs you want to see in the future. Until next time!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


	4. Hades

**A/N-Here's the fourth POV so far. Thanks to KitkatMoon and Green on Grey for suggesting this POV**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO and I never will**

* * *

**Hades POV**

"…and the EZ-Death lines have somehow become backed up as well. The average souls per day through that line has been almost cut in half since just last week!" I sighed as my head security ghoul finished reading the weekly report. Every line in the underworld was backed up, the lobby in DOA was overflowing, heck even the Styx was moving sluggishly. This was starting to become a huge problem, and even with Daedalus working overtime the problem was growing. People just needed to stop dying. If nobody died, there wouldn't be an issue. But everyone just kept on passing away and joining me in the Underworld. Suddenly an idea came to me, and I cursed myself for not thinking of it earlier.

Turning back to my head ghoul, I listed my demands. "Set up another panel of judges and expand the Fields of Asphodel. Tell Charon he can have his pay raise when the lobby is cleared of souls-and I mean correctly, not just forcing them to, inform Thanatos that he will also receive a pay raise if he helps Charon along with his regular duties. Go!" The ghoul gave a quick bow before rushing off to see to it that my orders were carried out.

Deciding that I needed some fresh air-or at least as fresh as the air gets in my domain-to clear my mind, I got up from my throne and made my way out the back of the palace. I began to walk, no real destination in mind, as I thought about how the decision I just made will affect the Underworld. I'm hoping that expanding the Fields of Asphodel will allow spirits to pass through the EZ-Death lines more quickly, which will in turn allow more souls to be ferried across the river Styx by Charon-as long as he has the incentive of a pay raise. And with the help of Thanatos, I'm hoping to get the DOA lobby cleared for a short time so that it too can be expanded to make more room for souls as they wait for their trip to my realm.

I was pulled out of my thinking by a strangle feeling in my subconscious. It was only barely making it's presence known to me, just tickling the back of my mind, but I could feel it. The only problem was that I couldn't recognize the feeling. I began to follow the feeling along the banks of the river, slowly making my way deeper into the darkness. Usually I was able to see perfectly fine in the dark, but in this darkness I was as blind as anybody else would be. It was then that I recognized the feeling. Something of significance had taken place in my domain. But not just anywhere in it. This strange happening had taken place in the deepest reaches of the land of the dead, a place where even I had never been. Tartarus.

I had been to the entrance of the pit before of course, but I had never dared to venture into the realm of the primordial god before. That place was the physical embodiment of hell. It breathed lava. It was made from jagged rock and had all five of the terrible rivers of the Underworld in it. It was a place no man in their right mind would ever go. The only beings that went there were monsters or titans, and the occasional unlucky demigod. Not many survived that place, and if they did they were scared forever. I had seen it happen before. It happened to my son, Nico, and he hasn't been the same since. It wasn't like his personality had taken a complete 180-degree turn, but he had changed-that was for sure. But if I were to dwell on that for too long, I would leave myself open to attack. After all, I was not in the most friendly place.

Focusing on the feeling that led me here, I closed my eyes and began concentrating on the reason behind the urge to come here. As I delved deeper into the feeling, I began to see images. The first one was of a demigod hanging on to a ledge while holding up another demigod. The next was of the same two demigods falling off of the ledge and into the darkness below. The next series of images went by much faster, and I was only able to catch glimpses of jagged rock and foggy air. I knew at once what had happened. Two demigods had fallen into Tartarus. But not just any demigods-no, I knew these ones. Perseus and his girlfriend had fallen.

I cared little for the daughter of Athena, but I admit I was worried for my nephew. He was like an older brother to Nico and I know my son would be devastated if anything were to happen to him. Also, I respect the boy a great deal for helping me earn back my status in the godly world. It would be a shame to see the boy die with so much life left to live, and I knew that my brother would take millennia to recover. His children always meant the world to him, but Perseus was more important to Poseidon than the others. And plus, I'm finally starting to thin up my lines and knowing that upstart, he would manage to screw up my hard work. So for the sake of my realm, I really hope he doesn't die down there.

* * *

**A/N-Let me know what you think of this one and what other POVs you want me to do, and I'll try to get right on that. Until next time guys and gals!**

**-Eaglesblack14**


End file.
